


Empathy

by softsoapie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hyunjin is whipped, I suck at tagging, M/M, Mentions of Death, Rarepair, an underrated rarepair, idk how to tag, mentions of background character but only for 0.2 sec, mostly filled with fluff, not a character tho, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsoapie/pseuds/softsoapie
Summary: What happens when It's precisely 10:06 pm and Hyunjin sees his best friend (who is also his long life crush) crouching at the corner of the dance room crying his heart out?Why was Lee Minho, the only person who never cries, crying?





	Empathy

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! Mentions of homophobia!
> 
> I've been drowning in his ship for a while now, it's rlly cute to me.
> 
> Also, this just came out of nowhere and I wrote it one night when I was having a long and tiring day + i was feeling real soft.  
> I've been wanting to post this for quite a while but school was really busy for the last 2 weeks 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Hyunjin had booked one of the dance rooms for the night at the last minute. Luckily, no one had booked it since it’s a Friday night. The whole studio is quite big, containing quite a number of rooms and one main giant dance room.

Fridays are always opened till late night, 11pm precisely. It was exactly 10:06pm when Hyunjin was entering dance room #3 while checking his watch.

When he looked up, though, he didn’t expect to see a certain someone, crouched in one of the corners, head in his knees.

He looked so small, so, so small.

Even if this boy was across the room, Hyunjin heard whimpers, crystal clear, as if it was actually screams being mourned.

Why was Lee Minho crying?

For a single second that felt like hours, Hyunjin froze, shocked with a hint of fear, but the next second, he dropped all his stuff and ran. He ran and ran to his hyung, never ever thinking he would ever witness the day Lee Minho crying, because he never cries, never, or at least not with anyone, which had always concerned Hyunjin.

The thing is, in Hyunjin’s circle of close friends, he has only seen 5 out of 8 of them cry, or at least shed a single tear, and he feels thankful that they did. Two out of the 3 other that he’s never seen have cried, but only in front of each other, never to the others, but at least they did cry. The two being Chan and Woojin.

So, that leaves to the only one who never did, or has never been seen crying, Lee Minho. 

And it’s scary.

What’s even scarier is that they are both roommates who share an apartment, and still Hyunjin hasn’t even heard a single cry, let alone a whimper.

He was just about 12 feet away, but why did it feel like he was running for miles and miles? In Hyunjin’s mind, the more he ran, the farther Minho actually is. It really is like how they say, _so close, yet so far. ___

____

Soon enough, he actually reached to the older, sliding down to level his eyes with the older’s.

Minho was a little startled, lifting his head to see who was showing him that concern face he didn’t ever want to see, or cause.

And when Hyunjin saw those tears raining from Minho’s beautiful eyes, his heart broke a little.

Eyes puffed and red, nose red too, lips bleeding from being bit on too much, tears streaming down like a waterfall. 

Hyunjin panicked a little, but he knew he should calm himself down, so he won’t freak Minho out. So, as best as he can, he put on a soft concerned face, trying to not over do it, and the gentlest voice, a serene tone.

“Hyung, hey, hey, it’s me, Hyunjin, don’t be scared, okay? I’m right here, shhh.” 

Hyunjin didn’t want to pressure Minho by asking what’s wrong, comforting him is the first priority right now. The taller of the two pulled Minho slowly into a hug, if he rushes it, it might feel forced, and it might make the older panic and think he’s being a burden.

Minho’s head tucked in the crook of Hyunjin’s shoulder and neck while Hyunjin hugged his waist, fingers circling his back in order to soothe Minho. The older brunette was gripping onto Hyunjin’s shirt, scared. Hyunjin’s hold on the older got tighter and tighter, he can’t help it, it was something he had always does since a young age. Old habits die hard.

 

It wasn’t total silence, but it kind of felt like it. Minho’s whimpers were still heard as Hyunjin whispered sweet nothings, but it became quitter as the minutes went by. Hyunjin doesn’t know how long it had been, but he guessed it was less than 20 minutes to 11pm. 

Minho squirmed a little in the younger’s hold and Hyunjin was alarmed, arms opening, scared he might have done something wrong. Minho raised his head and looked into Hyunjin’s eyes. His tears are dried along his cheeks, eyes not as red but puffier. 

“I’m sorry I ruined your shirt with tears and snot,” the older said, voice a little shaky, looking down feeling embarrassed. His voice broke a little as he said that, slightly hoarse from all the crying. 

He looked so broken, but at the same time, so ethereal and beautiful.

“Don’t worry about it, hyung. It was getting old anyway,” he assured the older with a smile that even made his eyes turn into crescents. “Plus,” Hyunjin raised Minho’s chin, so that he would face him, “I would use my shirt to wipe your snot any day.” Hyunjin added, with a proud smile to try and cheer the older up.

It seemed to do the work as Minho let out a tiny laugh and jokingly hitting Hyunjin on the chest that raised the laughter in harmony.  
Hyunjin offered to go back home, doing something fun instead, it’s a Friday night after all. 

“Don’t you want to practice, though?” Minho asked.

“I did, but that’s because everyone was busy, and I was bored with nothing to do.”

“Are you…are you sure?” 

“Yeah, hyung. It’s alright. Wanna get pizza on the way and binge on movies?” something they would do at least twice a week. It would always take them away from their stress of college and work.

Minho smiled warmly, assured and knowing that it really is okay. “Alright, triple cheese like always, please.” 

Sigh, that smile didn’t show teeth, but at least it reached his eyes, and gosh, Hyunjin is weak for his cute smiles. It could literally light up a whole city. Moments like this make him forever thankful for meeting Minho.

 

Let’s get a little backstory, shall we?

The two go waaayyyy back. They met back in elementary school. Hyunjin was 8 while Minho was 10.

In a short amount of time, they already became best friends despite the age difference. Hyunjin was so small during the time and Minho would always be taking care of him.

Along the lines of high school is when Hyunjin got taller and when he realized his friend crush that he developed during middle school on the older was in fact, not a friend crush, but a _crush _crush. Although, for a long time, he brushed it off and didn’t acknowledge it, thinking it was just his prepubescent teenage mind.__

____

__

Minho became an older brother figure that Hyunjin never had, or sometimes it looks like a motherly figure instead, always protecting him and providing him support and care.  
It’s a little dangerous sometimes.

Because sometimes Hyunjin really, really wants to kiss Minho. He’s not afraid to admit that because there’s been quite a few close cases. Especially in cases where Minho cups Hyunjin’s face to tell him words of encouragement and assurance whenever he has to do dance performances or presentations. 

He watched as Minho’s visuals blossom into beauty, just as Minho watched Hyunjin’s face blossom into angel-like visuals. Needless to say, they received quite a lot of confessions during high school.

 

Now in their apartment, on their 3rd movie. Pizza left of 3 pieces, cold.

They were in the living room binge watching Sherlock Holmes. The two were hugged by a giant blanket that they shared. Minho’s head leaned on Hyunjin’s shoulder and the latter’s head on the older’s. They were always intimate with each other in the apartment, especially Hyunjin. it was also a way to reenergize themselves after a long day. While they were watching, Minho suddenly said,

“I came out to my parents today.”

Would it be surprising if Hyunjin was shocked despite knowing the older since a young age? Because he is. Not in a bad way though, he just didn’t see it coming.

“I told them that I was pansexual and… they didn’t seem to react in the way I thought they would have.”

Minho raised his head looking at Hyunjin, wanting him to say something as a respond. _Needing _him to say something.__

____

____

“You told them before me?” Hyunjin said, sarcastically putting a hand over his chest. Minho rolled his eyes but smiled still.

“I thought you knew though,”

“To be honest, Minho-hyung, I didn’t. I didn’t see it coming either, but I’m definitely glad that you feel comfortable telling me.” He gave a reassuring fond smile.

“Oh…I thought I was being obvious.”

“I must be really dense.” Minho chuckled at that. 

To summarize, Minho’s parents had faces of what looked like fear and disgust when the brunette came out. Unlike Hyunjin’s parents who accepted him and never treating him any different and showering him with the same care when he told them he was gay. 

Minho had a little hope that his parents might have accepted him because they have been a happy family, maybe not as happy as before… _before. ___

____

____

But it seems that he was wrong.

At times, Hyunjin would look at his hard-working hyung and concern and worry paints on his face. Minho is always showing a smile to everyone, always being motherly to the youngers, Jeongin, Felix, Jisung, Seungmin (sometimes even Changbin), and always respecting his elders, including Chan and Woojin. He treats everyone with kindness and sincerity. Not just to Hyunjin, but the maknae line would also consult Minho about their troubles and problems.

He’s been through a lot, yet he’s never showed one face of rage, or sadness, etc. 

_Before _also refers to something unforgettable. Something that only Hyunjin knows since he was there at the time it happened.__

____

____

Even at the time, Minho didn’t cry. Wait, no, he definitely did, but he still didn’t dare to show to any living soul.

 

On 17th March 2010, Lee Minseo had passed away due to being in an accident that included a drunk driver. 

She was Minho’s sister, older by 6 years. His motivation and inspiration. They were very close. She would always make time for him despite having a lot on her back. She was considerate, kind, loving and caring, just like how Minho is now. She played the biggest role in Minho’s life, and to know that he used to be waiting for no one to come back home from school at the front door is just heartbreaking.

That’s what _before _meant.__

____

____

 

“And… they even mentioned… Minseo noona when they lectured me.” Minho ended, his voice shaky and Hyunjin could tell that tears were going to threaten to fall.  
One of Hyunjin’s hand cupped Minho’s face, his thumb caressing his cheekbones gently. 

“Minho-hyung, coming out doesn’t make you any less of who you are, okay? Don’t listen to what they said because you’re only finding out who you are. And you’ve got all us, we’ll never leave you…” Hyunjin doesn’t know why, but he was a little nervous to say this “You got me. In no other dimension or universe will I ever leave you,” he said, voice firm and sure. “Ever.”

At that, a tear fell. Hyunjin smiled while wiping the tear away and leaning in to give Minho a forehead kiss, as if he’s the hyung instead and not Minho.

The older brunette leaned in Hyunjin’s touch, eyes closing while doing so, a smile blossoming and a quiet ‘thank you, Hyunjinnie’ being whispered, not trusting his voice to say it.

When Minho opened his eyes is when time felt like it stopped. Hyunjin’s hand is still cupping Minho’s face, not wanting to let go, not ever wanting to let go. Their eyes were studying each other. They had done this countless times, looking at each other, but it was more in a brotherly kind of way, but this time, it was different, it felt different, and it radiated different.

They’re not going to lie, there were also gazes that weren’t exactly platonic, but no one needed to know that.

Hyunjin has known Minho for over a decade now, but he had never realized how long Minho’s eyelashes are, it brought his deep brown eyes out as it fluttered, brushing his cheekbones.

Okay, Lee Minho is ethereal. His doe eyes, his sharp cheekbones, the tiny mole on his nose, his luscious eyelashes, his pink lips… shit, Hyunjin thought. He stared at those adorable lips for a second too long and Minho seemed to notice that. _No, hold back, Hwang Hyunjin. You can hold it. ___

____

____

_Fuck._

____

____

But his actions betrayed his words as he leaned in closer. Very slowly. He stopped when they were about 5 inches apart, because he was scared that Minho might deny, but he never moved, so it was a sign that it will be okay, he hoped it will be.

“Can I?” Hyunjin asked, voice just above a whisper, gentle and quiet. His cheeks sprayed a light pink.

Minho nodded and gave a hum, yeah, he was sure.

They’re both sure, and they both want this.

Minho closed his eyes as Hyunjin continued to lean in, closing the gap between the two. And when his lips collided with the latter’s did he only realize how tense he was. He relaxed and let his lips move with the other. Minho’s lips were soft and tender, and sweet and as if dancing, their lips found synchronization with each other as Minho kissed back. 

The kiss was serene and soft, and it was finding one another.

Hyunjin pulled away slowly, wanting the moment to last, but wanting to know the older’s reaction.

They’re eyes find each other. Gosh, Minho looked vulnerable, like his actual self was showing, not Lee Minho, but just Minho. Hyunjin could faintly see a little boy behind the mask, all alone and crying to himself. 

That’s the real Minho.

“Do that again,” Minho requested, looking Hyunjin with those adorable doe eyes who he’s always been weak for “please, Hyunjinnie.” 

If you look closely, which luckily, Hyunjin was, Minho’s cheeks had tints of blush painted on it. _Cute._

____

____

Ah fuck, he’s screwed.

Hyunjin did as he was told, caressing his thumb over the older’s cheek bones. He reconnected their lips again. Unlike the other kiss however, this one was a little more desperate. Minho’s hand found their way to Hyunjin’s hair, pulling on it as the kiss gets more frantic as the clock ticks by. Hyunjin didn’t mind though, in fact, he liked it. The kiss is needy as their mouths cling to each other.

Minho’s mouth is inviting, knowing that Hyunjin wants and needs this just as much as he did.

Minho’s lips are addicting, soft moans escaping whenever Hyunjin nipped on his lips. When did he become such a good kisser?

When they pulled away, they took deep breaths like rising to the surface from being underwater for so long. Their kiss was like discovering a whole new world, just like diving underwater to see bursts of colors of varieties of underwater floras and faunas. It was magical, and it just made their lives a lot more colorful. Both flushed as their foreheads leaned against each other. Both lips plump, especially Minho’s from all the biting, a guilty card for Hyunjin.

No words had to be said as they had empathy with them. 

_Empathy. ___

____

____

They had always understood each other since a young age.

A memory rose. 

When Hyunjin was 15, during one night, he had broken up with his girlfriend and it really broke his heart. Minho had visit him that night to tell him about a new choreography he learned when he was greeted with a puffy eyed Hyunjin at the front door. He quickly ran back to his house and grabbed snacks along with their favorite blanket and came back to cuddle him with care and wrap him in a bundle. It was a heartbreaking night, but Minho always makes it better because he _knew _, and he understood.__

____

____

It was his nature and Hyunjin understood as well.

Most of the times, they don’t even need to say anything and they already knew what was going to happen next.

 

The movie was pretty much ignored at this point, so they closed the television and went to Hyunjin’s room. It was around 4am now and the two were sleepy. They changed into more comfortable clothes.

Since they live together, sometimes their clothes mix, and even though there are some of Minho’s clothes in Hyunjin’s drawer, he still took Hyunjin’s oversized hoodie that looked even bigger on him, almost reaching his knees and the sleeves passing his fingers.

“Sweater paws!” Minho said, looking at Hyunjin who was changing into a shirt. Minho always wore his hoodies, but every time he looked at the older brunette wearing it, he can’t help but coo at how adorable it looks on him. 

He approached the older and gave his cheek a pinch, proceeding to wrap his hands around the older’s petite waist. 

This was the first time they were looking at each other with a different thought on their mind. It was mutual. 

It felt so natural to hold him like this. Like he belonged there, no, Hyunjin thought, it has always been saved for Minho the moment he realized, but now that he's in his arms, it finally felt right. 

Finally, he didn't feel a tab of emptiness in his heart, it was filled with the presence of Minho. Everything about him makes Hyunjin happy; his kitten-like smile, his adorable doe eyes, his fluffy hair, his beautiful soft lips. But it isn't just his looks, his personality makes him the best person you'll ever meet. He's kind-hearted, he's caring, he's loving, he's a type of person who would be nice to you still even if you had bean rude or mean to him in the past, because he would do anything to make you smile, to make you happy, and Hyunjin is definitely the happiest person in the world right now. To Hyunjin, Minho is the most _breathtaking _person in the whole universe.__

____

____

He leaned in to give a soft and tender kiss on those soft and tender lips. 

This is it. It felt sensational. It felt like this was a dream. A dream he wouldn't ever want to wake up from. 

Someone pinch him, please. 

But he pulled away and opened his eyes, and Minho was still there, staring into him with the same adoration and admiration. 

"How long have you been craving, hyung?". The question came out with confidence, but mostly with hope, he just wants to know, he's curious. Minho got shy with blush covering his cheeks. 

"uhm.. Do-do I have to tell you?" he asked, embarrassed. 

"Pleeeaase?" Hyunjin used his puppy eyes on Minho, something the older could never resist. 

Minho sighed and pulled the taller boy towards the king-sized bed. They lied down facing each other, staring into the eyes that traps galaxies. The room was dimly lit but Hyunjin could still see the blush painted on Minho's cheeks. 

"Story time!" Minho announced, an awkward laugh following after, making Hyunjin laugh at the older's awkwardness. 

"I've always thought of you as a little brother, because you've always been under my wing since day one." Hyunjin shuffled a little closer. "Everytime you achieved something, I would always cheer on for you like a proud mom, but I think the feelings started to change when you told me you got your first girlfriend." it looked like Minho had shrinked a little saying that. He continued,

"There was this shock realization that we're not going to be together forever, that you're going to be spending Friday nights watching movies with someone else and not me, that you're not going to appear at my door after school to show me new dance moves you learned, I was always the first person you would tell, that you're going to show that adorable smile to someone else more than me. I kinda forgot about that. It was selfish of me to assume that you’re going to be by my side all the time. I guess that’s when a different feeling came to me.” 

Minho took the taller’s long and slender hand and intertwined it with his small and tiny one. “That’s when it hit me that what I felt for you was more than what I would feel for a friend. And then sometimes, my heart would beat rapidly when I thought of you.” again, an awkward laugh followed after. Right now, his heart was beating a thousand miles a second.

Now that Hyunjin thinks about it, maybe he has seen changes from time to time about Minho. Usually it’s always Hyunjin being the intimate one, but lately, Minho has been cuddly with the younger boy. Sometimes in the morning, he would give surprise back hugs when Hyunjin was cooking breakfast or about to go for class. He would always help Hyunjin tie his tie and then just for a moment, he would look into the taller’s eyes and then run away, leaving a confused Hyunjin at the door. 

Hyunjin kissed his forehead.

“You’re really cute when you’re flustered, hyung.” Hyunjin cooed, making Minho more flustered than he already is.

His hand that wasn’t interlaced with Minho’s touched the older’s chest, feeling the rush of the beat of his heart, rapid. It was beautiful, the beats were strong and somehow calming.

Hyunjin was very much touched by Minho’s word. He didn’t think the brunette treasures all the precious moments when they’re together. It sent a warm feeling through his whole body. He smiled ever so fondly to the older, it really was unexpected.

He lifted himself up, placing both his elbows beside Minho’s head, hovering over the shorter boy, and looking at him intently. Hyunjin leaned in closer but stopped right when his nose touched Minho’s.

Minho didn’t flinch or twitch, he returned the younger’s gaze with intense lidded eyes, complimenting his thick and long eyelashes, still, he looked absolutely stunning and beautiful.

The older brunette snaked his arms around Hyunjin’s head, playing and tugging with his hair and scissoring it through his digits. They stayed like that for a moment until Minho pulled the younger brunette, closing the distance between them and clashing their lips together. Hyunjin could get used to this, but he probably won’t, considering the fact that his heart always ignites a fireworks fest whenever he’s near Minho.

It was only a brush of the lips, but it still felt amazing.  
When they pulled away, Hyunjin hid his head in the crook of Minho’s neck. Minho can visibly see Hyunjin’s ear tip turning a bright red.

Minho giggles at the sight.

“What are you being so shy about?”

“You’re jhust sho kyoot and pwetty, it should be yillegal.” Voice muffled. Minho can’t help but smile fondly. Hyunjin lied back down, eyes only on the older as he takes his little, small hands and laced it together with his. He played with the older brunette’s fingers and proceeding to gently place serene kisses on his knuckles.

Maybe Minho’s parents won’t accept him for who he is, at least for now. He hopes they’ll open up soon. He can understand how shocking it must be, but shunning him away only broke his heart.

But the pieces of that broken heart have been taped now, gently, with delicacy, by the one and only Hwang Hyunjin.

Minho really is lucky to have such a precious boy in his life. 

He didn’t think that out of all the 7 billion people out there, Minho would be his other half.

He didn’t think that from all the confessions Hyunjin gets everyday, he would still choose Minho.

Yes, that’s what Minho wanted all along, but he thinks himself as selfish for wanting Hyunjin so much, for wanting someone who seemed too perfect to even be real.

His parents may not accept him, but Hyunjin did, and that’s enough for now.

_“Goodnight, Hyunjiinie.” _Minho whispered to the brunette in his hold, soft breaths emanating from his delicate figure, signaling the older that he’s in his beauty sleep. Minho combed the younger’s hair as he drifts off to sleep as well.__

____

____

Hyunjin had always been there and vice versa. 

What more can he ask for when he already has the best?

_Fin. ___

**Author's Note:**

> It feels kinda rushed? idk but thank you for taking time to read!!! I rlly do appreciate it.
> 
> Anyway, I love HyunHo or MinJin<3
> 
> Hv a good day/night!
> 
> (also, I feel like Hyunjin can be shipped with anyone and it'll be cute, just me?)


End file.
